Talk:Quinn/@comment-5605969-20130504210614/@comment-9008617-20130507165637
"Early game it doesn't matter if you see Draven land his axes, as no carry in the game can outdamage him around level 5. Endgame I have to agree it's a bit hard to find the balance between catching axes and dealing damage, but I think leading them will help a LOT." It's not simply about outdamaging Draven, it's about countering/harassing him. His axes do not get additional range and when he moves to catch his axes you can throw just about anything in that direction (i.e. skillshots, AoEs, etc) and Draven will either have to forsake catching the axe or catch the axe and take the hit. Late game, you can try leading the axes but that's assuming the enemy just sits there and doesn't whail on you at 2.00 aspd, hit you with a soft or hard CC, or exhaust. Not to mention the enemy is most likely moving too. In the end, catching the axes is just not something you can rely on. "I don't know how you want to dodge a Zac with a lot more speed than you and 75% crowd control reduction, but if you found a way, the pro teams would be very happy if you told them." Yeah, simple. Don't bunch up. Hitting him with CC still does have an effect even if it's only 1/4 as effective (i.e. snare/stun especially) since he can only bounce for about 3-4 seconds. Have fun with that. "And you're forgetting a few things about Yi. I'll go skill by skill. His passive effectively gives him a 14% attack speed bonus that Quinn doesn't have. You forgot that. ''" His passive only triggers if he can land 7 hits so it's not really the same thing as a 14% attack speed bonus since the first 6 hits are not effected by the passive. You forgot that. "''His Q makes him untargetable for a second and gives him a 600 range gapcloser. You forgot that." Quinn's Q while in ult gives her a 750 range (150 range greater than Yi's Q) gap closer which also happens to slow for one of the biggest slows in LoL at 70% slow decaying over 2 seconds. Also Quinn's Q scales off AD (just like everything else in her kit) while an AD Yi's Q will be noticeably weaker and an AP Yi will not be as strong AA'ing or making use of that passive you just mentioned. You forgot that. "His W gives him 300 armor and mr on top of that heal. If only one enemy is attacking you, it'll be quite hard to deal any damage to you. You forgot that." Yi's W makes him stand still for 5 seconds to receive the full effect which on a practical note means the enemy team has 5 seconds to rally around you, AA or free skill damage, soft or hard CC (I'm liking stun here), or ignite or similar skills which reduce overall healing. Not to mention that Yi's W is almost worthless during his ult since using it for the full 5 seconds means you just wasted about half your ult time. On the other hand, Quinn's skills all benefit her ult. You forgot that. "His E gives him up to 105 AD. You forgot that." Actually his E passive is 35 AD and the E active is 70 AD... You fudged that. XD "His R not only makes him immune to slows (one of the strongest cc's in the game, because they last long, are obtainable from items and are really frequent), but also resets ALL his cooldowns, enabling to use your gapcloser and ult again. You forgot that." You forgot to mention that it only resets ALL his cooldowns if Master Yi gets a kill (half for an assist). Kind of an important thing to... forget, don't you think? ;D But lets talk about CDs, the base CDs for Master Yi's 650 range gapcloser Q is 10 seconds whereas Quinn's 750 gapcloser E is only 8 seconds (also slows for 70% as previously mentioned). What else does Master Yi have? A 35 second CD heal and a 17 second CD AD buff. Quinn's got a 7 second CD AoE blind that does 230 + 0.65 AD (and now after the recent patch an additional 0.50 AP). You forgot that. "Also, about you more liking the 60% movement speed bonus (where do you get that number from, by the way?), it'll most likely just be less reduction because of slows, whereas Yi DOES always get the full bonus." Read their skills, Quinn's ult gets 100% movement speed bonus out of combat but in combat both Quinn and Yi's ult only gets a 40% movement speed bonus (100% - 40% = 60%). Again, the point is that Yi can't be slowed but that's the only CC he has immunity for those 12 seconds. Quinn's ult lasts 20 seconds so even if she's slowed for 1 to 3 seconds she still has much more time on her ult than Yi, not to mention the blind and slow that Quinn can use in making her escape. I love vanilla ice cream but the lack of CCs and variety that Yi brings to the game just makes him so plain compared to Quinn who seems to be able to do it all but with style. =P And to top it all off, besides their ults Quinn is RANGED and Master Yi is melee. Quinn completely curb stomps Master Yi in every way. gg wp, Leyrann